ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Casey
How Casey joined the Tourney Casey, a young girl with advanced ice skills. Casey’s rematch with the penguin called “James” was fierce, and though victorious, she was utterly exhausted, leaving her unable to continue the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Unable to collect any prize money from the last tournament, Casey, who was already burdened by his mountain of debt, learns that a new Smash Bros. Tourney will be held soon. Believing that if she won the tournament, she could finally say goodbye to her loan troubles, Casey deeply thought about ways to increase her chances of winning—participating on her own was out of the question. If she could assemble a team with someone, her chances of winning the prize money would greatly increase. And so she went over her plan with Team Umizoomi. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a ball of ice behind herself. After the announcer calls his name Casey throws the ice ball up and makes a weapon from snow saying "Thanks, Team Umizoomi! Good luck!". Special Attacks Ice Ball (Neutral) Casey makes a medium sized ball of ice and sends it at her opponent with "Thanks, Team Umizoomi! Good luck!" If it hits, it will damage and also freeze the opponent. Ice Pick (Side) Casey creates an ice gun and it launches ice bullets at his opponent. Avalanche (Up) Casey creates a giant block of ice, and then drops three of them down on her target. In midair, she will go further up before dropping the ice blocks. Partisan (Down) Casey creates several spears of ice and then hurls them at the enemy. Ice Age (Hyper Smash) Casey raises her right hand and touches the ground, making a large field of ice around herself. If opponents are in range, they will be deeply frozen. Casey Finale (Final Smash) Casey strikes a pose saying "Thanks, Team Umizoomi! Good luck!" and attempts to grab her foe. If she connects, four snowflakes appear in the four corners of the screen as Casey says "They can't fly!" then the screen flashes with light and violent strikes are seen "as the might of the 16 hells bombard the foe" while the screen is blacked out and the opponent can be heard screaming in pain (in the same manner as when he/she is sent into a Star KO). Casey and the opponent will then reappear, with the opponent sent flying while frozen as Casey says "Team Umizoomi, you rescued the birds!". Bonus Costume Basically, Casey's Bonus Costume is her classic outfit taken directly from her debut in A Sledding Snow Day. All the player has to do to access it is to highlight Casey and press Minus. Victory Animations #Casey spins and makes an ice cream then says "They're just babies!". #*Casey spins and makes an ice cream then says "Finally! My baby birds will be safe in Russia!". (Jin victories only) #*Casey spins and makes an ice cream then says "You shouldn't have stolen my sled, that's why you had to die!". (Ganondorf victories only) #Casey creates an ice sculpture of herself and says "You never knew what you were up against, until it was too late.". #*Casey creates an ice sculpture of herself and says "Are you SURE you didn't see a bunch of baby birds fly by?". (Sgt. Byrd victories only) #Casey makes an ice ball, then crushes it and sends ice darts forward saying "I'm really worried.". #*Casey makes an ice ball, then crushes it and sends ice darts forward saying "Tell you're Arrancar Army to stay away from my baby birds!". (Nnoitra victories only) #Casey freezes her hands and exhausts her power "I'm... so... sleepy..." then yawns, sits down and slumps her head over with loud snoring. On-Screen Appearance A snowman bursts apart to reveal Casey who says "Team Umizoomi, you HAVE to help them!". Special Quotes *The baby birds who live outside my window, are in trouble! (When fighting Jin, Emperor Bubbles, or Nnoitra) *Look, everyone. The sun's coming out! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *Team Umizoomi, you rescued the birds! (When fighting Mr. Rogers or Bloopy) *Hi, baby birds, I'm so glad you're okay. (When fighting Barney D.) *THEY CAN'T FLY!!! (When fighting Mario, Ruby, Pip & Pop, Wazowski, Iris, Misery, any Sailor Scout, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Devil Rebirth, Iron Man, or Geno) *Team Umizoomi, I need you're help! (When fighting Giratina or Wario) *I really want to go sledding too, but I can't because I don't have a sled... (When fighting any member of the Little Einsteins) *But you'll have to hurry, the sun is starting to go down. (When fighting Heihachi) *Everyone's having fun sledding at the big hill. (When fighting Snook) *That's the coolest sled I've ever seen! (When fighting any member of the Super Readers) *I had a really good time. (When fighting Shin) *Mr. Byrd, did you happen to see some baby birds fly through the battlefield? (When fighting Sgt. Byrd) *You stole my sled, didn't you?! GIVE IT BACK! (When fighting Ganondorf) *A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word, a-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word, a-well-a, bird, bird, bird... (When fighting Dyna Blade) *The mother bird wishes to live with you. (When fighting Rhyperior) *I think I can give a lot of people protective gear from touching your magic. (When fighting Orne) *Not if I can help it, you bad witch! (When fighting Grunty) *I assure you, those birds aren't your kids! (When fighting Wingo) *Dyna Blade did mistake them for her birds once. (When fighting Magolor) *I haven't started a music band. And if I did, they would NOT be in a pit! (When fighting Blaziken) *I wake up and it's not doomsday here! (When fighting Doomsday) *Must be rough to be a delinquent. (When fighting Jotaro) *Train me to be one of your DeathStrike clan members. (When fighting Deathstroke) *I thought the mammoths died centuries ago. (When fighting Mammothman) *Isn't using nose hair as a weapon gross? (When fighting Bobobo) *You put on a good laser show with your lasers. (When fighting Living Laser) *I'd love to learn the secret arts of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū. (When fighting Kenshin Himura) *Hey, Kuzan. I'd love to see you use your cold to help the innocent. (When fighting Aokiji) *You can't become a black belt if you steal techniques all the times. (When fighting Rando) *I would love to be your kid Shura's training partner. (When fighting Yomi) *Purple Haze's capsules are hazardous to health, anyone's at that. (When fighting Fugo) *With your gun Hades, are you as sly as a cat? (When fighting Train) *If I change my appearance, can I join the Kuja Pirates? (When fighting Hancock) *Sucks to be without your family, if their blood's on your hands. (When fighting Itachi) *Poisonous snake. You prey on birds like they're your toys! (When fighting Orochimaru) *I'll pluck your eyepatch off and we'll see if I can beat you then. (When fighting Kenpachi) *You didn't put a price on my head, did you? (When fighting Lobo) *Your weapons... you must have about a million of them. Can I try one? (When fighting Don Krieg) *I'd like to see what power your katana yields for myself. (When fighting Silver Samurai) *I can detect your presense with my mind. (When fighting Invisible Woman) *Those wings are more like devil wings. (When fighting Ulquiorra) *Let me show you my Buso Renkin, Freezing Swallow! (When fighting Kazuki) *Being a half-bull you could easily win bullfights. (When fighting Gorgon) *Are assassins from others worlds competition for the Hand ninja clan? (When fighting Matsuo) *All those crimes you did, you were just trying to save your daughter.Ryotsu: Wish you'd not anger your boss all the time. *What your wings can drop, I won't let your bird kind be harmed! (When fighting Hawkgirl (Tourney 2)) *Even if I wear your Yellow Lantern ring, I'll not use it for madness! (When fighting Sinestro (Tourney 2)) *Spectrum Doom cannot affect me. (When fighting Rainbow Raider (Tourney 2)) *You're not gonna feed my birds to the sharks, are you? (When fighting Aquaman (Tourney 2)) *Mr. Fisk, how's your bravado son, Richard? (When fighting Kingpin (Tourney 2)) *The World Government doesn't let pirate spies off easily. (When fighting Vergo (Tourney 2)) *I'll fight you with a blindfold, try turning to a statue now! (When fighting Gorgon (Tomi Shishido) (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Casey and Melmo have the same English voice actress. *Casey, Saturn Girl, Little Bo Peep, Diana Barry, Tracy, Daphne Blake, and Beth have the same French voice actress. *Casey, Kazumi Mishima, Bella X1, Meganium, Dora Winifred Read, Mimi, and Yachiru have the same Mandarin Chinese voice actress. *Casey and Meloetta have the same Arabic voice actress. *Casey's quotes in Tourney are a mix of her quotes from Rainy Day Rescue, her quotes from A Sledding Snow Day, and some original quotes. *Casey is one of the many live-action Team Umizoomi characters to have a wish quote. The others are Sonya, Emily G3, Captain Ellen, the King of Numbers, and Jeannie. **Casey is the first live-action Team Umizoomi character to get a wish quote, and her wish quote is "Team Umizoomi, I need you're help!" *Along with Kayla and Sophia XL, Casey is the only live-action character from the Team Umizoomi universe to be a starter. **She is also the only one with more than one appearance prior to Tourney. **She is also the only one with two original quotes which reference her appearances in Team Umizoomi. She makes a reference to A Sledding Snow Day when against Ganondorf and she makes a reference to Rainy Day Rescue when against Sgt. Byrd. *Casey is one of the much requested non-Nintendo characters for SSB4, along with Milli, Sonya, Heihachi Mishima, Ryu, Zhao Yun, Terry Bogard, and Bill Rizer. **She along with Milli and Sonya are the only much requested veterans who originated from kid's shows. **She along with Sonya, Ridley, Shin Kamiya and Galacta Knight are the only ones who had no playable appearances prior to Tourney. *When Casey fights Dyna Blade, she sings one of The Trashmen's famous songs, specifically Surfin' Bird. *Casey is the first kid's show character in history who uses a curse word. She is to be followed by Sonya, Olivia, Katherine, Kristen, and Gina X. *The name of Casey's rival is Gilga, Nnoitra Gilga. Emperor Bulblax is Casey's second rival. Category:Veterans that could've made it into SSB4 Category:Most requested veterans Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Starter characters Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters